Numerous types of gloves have already been proposed, differing in particular in shape and/or in the material from which they are made.
Nevertheless, no presently available glove gives full satisfaction for housework.
In particular, known gloves are poor at withstanding heat, flame, aggressive chemicals; they do not provide any protection against scalding, by steam, oil, water, etc.